


And Look at Them

by neveralarch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack's feelings on Derek's apparent leather jacket requirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Look at Them

**Author's Note:**

> Summary borrowed from a prompt on the [spice up your life](http://christhemsworth.livejournal.com/614.html) rare pair ficathon. Fic is probably more serious than the prompt would suggest.

**One**

The bite makes Erica feel different, better, more real than she's ever felt before. She doesn't have to worry about taking her medication, or about the side-effects, or about the attacks that happen anyway. And she doesn't have to take any shit from anyone, because she knows she has Derek at her back, and he'd do anything for her, just like she'd do anything for him.

Being Pack is the best thing that's ever happened to Erica, and the feel of it straightens her spine and broadens her grin. Showing teeth feels like a threat, now, and Erica likes that.

But she still looks the same in the mirror, with her frizzy hair and her baggy clothes. The acne's gone but, surprisingly enough, being bitten by a werewolf doesn't give you a makeover.

"Can we go to the mall?" Erica asks, and Derek doesn't say anything, just jingles his keys.

\---

Derek carries bags for her, and gives Erica an honest opinion on each outfit she tries on. He's basically the best shopping buddy ever. He even shows Erica how to test lipstick on her fingertips, to check the shade against her skin.

"I used to do this with my sister," he explains. "No, not that shade, that'll make you look washed out."

"What's her favorite lipstick?" asks Erica.

Derek looks at her, then back at the display. "Wouldn't work on you," he says. "You're a lot fairer than Laura. Have you ever used mascara?"

"Not really." Erica didn't like messing with things around her eyes, but she thinks she can learn, now that she doesn't have to really worry about poking her own eye out. Permanently, anyway. "Have you?"

Derek smiles, close-lipped and warm, and tosses a tube into her shopping basket.

\---

Derek disappears while Erica's getting her hair done. Good haircuts apparently take _forever_ , so she doesn't blame him - if she could leave and do something more interesting while her hair was trimmed and teased and curled, Erica would be out of here too. But Derek turns up again when Erica's dutifully listening to the stylist's instructions about conditioner, and gel, and hairspray, and probably other stuff, Erica's kind of starting to tune out. Derek's got a new bag.

"Finally get something for yourself?" asks Erica, when she's finished not-listening to the stylist.

"No," says Derek, and pushes the bag at her. There's a short leather jacket inside, and wow, it's perfect. It fits like it was made for her.

Derek's smiling again, and Erica gives him a quick hug, just because of everything. Derek stiffens a bit, pats her back awkwardly, and even that is perfect.

When Erica stalks through the halls the next day at school, every head turning to look at her, she knows that the jacket is the best part.

**Two**

Isaac got the bite, and then his dad died, and now he's in Sears, looking at jackets. He's pretty sure those first two things are connected, somehow, but he can't figure out where the third part comes in.

"Try this on," says Derek, and tosses a biker's jacket at him. Isaac holds it for a second, staring at Derek, until Derek makes an annoyed sound. Isaac shrugs and sticks his arm through one hole.

"What do you think killed him?" he asks.

"Killed who?" asks Derek. His eyes are riveted to the clothes rack.

"Dad," says Isaac, and takes the jacket off. "The shoulders are too big."

"Big is good," says Derek. "It'll make you look bulkier."

"Are you saying I'm skinny?" asks Isaac.

Derek looks Isaac up and down. Isaac takes a moment to savor the fact that he is ever-so-slightly taller than Derek. 

"Yes," says Derek, and tosses the jacket back at Isaac.

"Seriously," says Isaac. "What's going on? What happened to Dad?"

"Why do you care?" asks Derek. "He deserved what he got, however it happened."

"I don't know," mumbles Isaac. "He was- I don't know."

"You have a better family now," says Derek, and the conviction in his voice makes Isaac shiver. But Derek's eyes don't flash red, and he doesn't growl - it's just the two of them in a department store, looking at clothes. This is about as normal as Isaac's life has been in years, and he's not even human anymore.

Derek turns back to the clothes racks, moving restlessly through the hangers. Isaac puts the too-big jacket on again.

"You know what," he says, "I think I like this one after all."

**Three**

The day after Boyd gets bit, Boyd takes the afternoon and sits on his porch with his eyes closed, enjoying all of the new smells and sounds he could never sense before. Like the pressure and rumble of a thunderstorm, heading south. Like the snuffling noises of a rabbit digging in the earth, underneath his house. Like the rattle and grease of a car coming from a half-mile away, then a quarter-mile, then a couple blocks-

"Get in loser," shouts Erica, from the open window of Derek's car, "we're going shopping!"

Boyd opens one eye. The whole Pack is in the car, Erica and Isaac in back, Derek driving. Erica's half-out of the window, like she might just leap out and drag Boyd in, and Isaac is leaning over, his arm on the driver's seat headrest and his hand dangling to brush Derek's shoulder. Boyd thinks about what he's got himself into, and it makes him want to laugh.

"What are we shopping for?" asks Boyd.

"You need a jacket," says Isaac. "You don't match."

"If that's all, I've got two leather jackets upstairs." Boyd gets up from his chair on the porch. "Just give me a second-"

"No," says Derek. He leans over and pops the front passenger's door open, beckons with two fingers. "We're picking it out together."

"I don't _need_ any more jackets," says Boyd, but he walks over to the car anyway.

"It's an initiation thing," says Erica. "Derek always buys a jacket for new Pack."

"Uh-huh." Boyd sits down, closes the door, snaps on his seatbelt. Isaac and Erica aren't wearing seatbelts, and Boyd glares at them until it becomes obvious that they're not about to start wearing seatbelts either. "Derek, I think you've gotten mixed up somewhere. Leather daddy is _not_ a synonym for sugardaddy."

Derek snorts and makes a turn. Boyd crosses his arms and smiles, and Erica laughs, and Isaac hangs his head back out of the window, into the breeze, and this whole thing feels like a bit of a joke, a joke they're all in on.

Especially when they get to Sears, a bunch of werewolves in a department store.

But later, when Derek is in front and Erica and Boyd and Isaac have his back, a group of dangerous people in leather, maybe Boyd sees Derek's reasoning. There's something about solidarity that feels more real when everyone can see it, and Boyd likes that.

On the other hand, maybe Derek just has a thing for leather jackets. Boyd's not going to judge.


End file.
